


Of Hope

by amorekay



Series: spartacus drabbles [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tells him to go on ahead and he curses the gods, jaw clenched tight as he lingers — torn, with the cursed place coming down around their heads, he can’t find it in him to turn from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/gifts).



Gods help them, they had done it. The thought spreads fire through Donar as he runs with the others, the smell of burning wood and the pandemonium from above a testament to their success. The arena would burn, and if luck was as much on their side, Agron and Spartacus would return alive.

Mira’s thoughts must have been in the same place, as she stalls and turns from the rest of the group, her body in the doorway framed by the growing flames beyond it. Donar turns immediately.

She tells him to go on ahead and he curses the gods, jaw clenched tight as he lingers — torn, with the cursed place coming down around their heads, he can’t find it in him to turn from her. But Mira has iron in her voice, and he nods, borrowing the same strength to reinforce his thoughts as he dives back into the sewers. 

In the rank depths of the water, his hope stays with the woman left behind.


End file.
